Librae Ogilvy
Librae Frey Ogilvy is one of the victors of District 4, winning The 51st Hunger Games at age 16. She was made exclusively in Mockingjay, but was never seen. However, she was seen in Catching Fire's reaping in the background. She was a very nice and kind person, even though she was a heavy drinker. Sources: * http://es.fanshungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Librae_Ogilvy * https://the-66th-hunger-games.wikia.com/wiki/Librae_Ogilvy 51st Games Librae killed many tributes during the bloodbath with a sword, spear, and a trident and hid for the rest of the Games. This means that she broke away from her career pack in an unusually early stage in the stage without dying. The were also parrot mutts as well. They were similar to Mockingjay since they mimicked the voice of other tributes in the arena, but they sounded more realistic, like a Jabberjay's. These mutts tricked many tributes into thinking they were hearing their loved ones or fellow tributes getting killed, thus driving them insane. However, since Librae hid she wasn't affected by the mutts. She was mentored by Muscida that year. Also, her odds of winning would be 6-1. Post Games When she returned home, she had an unwelcome vibe since many hated the idea of a career barley fighting then running away and hiding. Because of this, many people there label her a coward, instead of giving her the respect she deserved after winning her respected Games. After this, she became a heavy drinker and isolated herself from everyone else since nobody liked her. The only time she would come out in the public was for food or for mentoring other future tributes so they could win. 67th Games During this time, she was the mentor of the pair from her district, since the original mentor that year, Mags, was still mourning the death over her granddaughter that died the previous year. Saldy, both tributes died in the arena. She hung out with Haymitch, Maika, and Enobaria at a bar named, "Lazuli's Bar." Make remembers the name of the place since she made a joke about it. Ww also get to know that she and Haymitch are very close friends, winning consecutive years. She seemed to be very nice and light-hearted. Go figure. Later, she was seen drinking white liquor with Haymitch during training at the Training Center. When she was recovering from a hangover, she gets mad at Maika since he's a bad influence, while she and the rest of District 4 is mourning over the loss of Mag's granddaughter. When Maika finds out that Cecelia is attending a party with some of the mentors, Maika joins, along with Haymitch, Enobaria, and some other mentors. Later, Maika gives her his condolences for him being a jerk to her when she was sober. When a pair of Capitol citizens decide to sponsor the male tribute that year, since the female died in the bloodbath, the pair send an email to ask if the gift is okay, and she says yes. 75th Games Librae was seen in the reaping from District 4. However, she wasn't picked for the female tribute. She didn't look too happy when she was spotted in the reaping. Death A year later, she was killed during the Second Rebellion. When District 13 broke in the Capitol to save the remaining victors held hostage, her name was seen on a black pillar, along with her other victors from 4. Trivia * Suzanne Collins mentioned in an interview that the first three winners of District 4 won at a distance of 20 years, so Librae would have won the 51st Hunger Games since Mags won The 11th Hunger Games and Muscida won the 31st Games. * She was probably named after the star, "Libra". * In Catching Fire, 4 Male and 2 Female victors appears in Catching Fire though Suzanne Collins said that there were 4 Female and 2 Male victors. * She has the same last name as Parry Ogilvy. Category:Victors